Crappy Farts Go Home Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2014
11:59 lol 12:00 Oh hey Dad's home 12:00 ok 12:00 Looks like I can't be on here anymore 12:00 ok 12:00 SINCE HE ALWAYS STEALS THE COMPUTER 12:00 snort ;( 12:00 ok 12:00 ok 12:00 //CRIES IN A CORNER// 12:00 //WRITES EMOTIONS/// 12:00 ///SWHWHTT/ 12:00 NO DRAMA 12:00 // poker face // 12:00 ISLAND 12:01 POKER MOUTH 12:01 FLOATING ISLAND PRODUCTIONS 12:01 WELL SNORT!! I could've finished that picture of everyone in costumes 12:01 GOD 12:01 WHAT? 12:01 FREAKING MOM 12:01 MOM!! 12:01 snegon 12:01 WHAT PICTURE 12:01 she was liek "we shuld go taek doges on wlk" 12:01 i sai "okai" 12:01 she sai "nevrmnd" 12:01 ohre 12:01 i sai 'HHEEGH!!U!BG!" 12:01 lol 12:01 OH lol 12:01 WHAT PICTURE 12:02 I'm making some sketches of Uppy Kessy Siggy and Theta in costumes 12:02 that's why uppy wear buttchaps 12:02 OH, SOUNDS LOVELY 12:02 OH LOL 12:02 lol 12:02 ..WANT ME TO LINK THE URBAN DEFINITION!?!?!?!?!? 12:02 NO 12:02 I ALREADY READ IT AND I 12:02 WHO WOULD EVEN THINK THAT JUST OH! 12:03 I'D RATHER KEEP THINKING OF THE WORD HOW IT'S MEANT TO BE 12:03 YE 12:03 lol 12:03 WELCOME TO CRAPPY FARTS, WHERE YOUR FARTS DON'T STAY WITH YOU 12:03 gtg nao 12:03 baiiii 12:03 oh ok 12:03 bye 12:03 BAI 12:03 cyu 12:03 IRON SIGMAIDEN 12:03 by 12:03 SNORT 12:03 buy 12:03 BY 12:04 I THINK THE NEW MESSAGE ISN'T WORKING 12:04 SNORT 12:04 MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE OF THE EMOTICON 12:04 what 12:04 BYE BY BUY 12:04 oh? 12:04 oh. 12:04 oh. 12:05 I think it's working now 12:05 wb 12:05 evrybdy lft 12:05 except that I picked the wrong escape code 12:05 lol jk loooser 12:05 lemme fix that 12:05 well then 12:06 oh 12:06 there reload 12:06 ~ Welcome to Crappy Farts, When we fart on your face and you can't do anything about it <) 12:06 Now have a delectable time! ~ 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <:) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 new emote 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 v 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <)<) 12:06 v 12:06 <)<) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <)v 12:06 <) 12:06 <)<) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <)v<)<)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 v<)v 12:07 <) 12:07 <)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 z'vx 12:07 bv 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 <) 12:07 'vsd.f,bhogrnihrigfvnwerdmng 12:07 <) 12:07 <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 <) 12:07 <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) 12:07 <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) 12:07 <) 12:07 ]aBH:) 12:29 THE SONG OF EVIL 12:29 and by Hans Zimmer 12:30 WHAT 12:31 YOU'VE BEEN FOUND! 12:31 says a bounty hunter 12:32 KAI'S DEATH NO D: 12:32 EVEN THOUGH HE WAS AN OH 12:32 it was a different one, tho 12:32 WHAT 12:32 oh 12:32 oh okay 12:32 I thought you said KAT'S DEAD NO! 12:32 lol 12:32 ;) 12:32 THE EERIE STRINGS ARE INTEENNNSSEEE 12:32 Sigma, what do you think of the ending of "You've been found" 12:33 THE FREAKING BUILD-UP AT THE END 12:33 YEP 12:34 it was from Spider-Man 2 12:34 http://askvenicethemink.tumblr.com/post/92481153851/hey-venice-just-a-quick-question-how-would-you First one done 12:34 when Spidey was fighting Harry, his best friend 12:34 OH MY GOD THAT WAS MY QUESTION LOL 12:34 IT'S GREAT <3 12:34 lol 12:34 OH MY GOD LOL 12:34 venice looks really rad 12:34 YEAH HE DOES 12:34 "Hey, Venice! Just a quick question... how would you look in a sparkly silver Speedo, eh? ;) " 12:34 SO fine 12:34 WHAT IS WITH YOU AND SPEEDO'S 12:34 I HAVE NO CLUE 12:34 Old Rivals 12:35 I'm on that one now 12:35 AAAH Your icon make me think you're KAT 12:35 http://drewspeedofox.deviantart.com 12:35 WHAT 12:35 GOD DAMMIT DEVIANTART! 12:35 it never ceases to scare me 12:36 GOD THE FIRST PICTURE IN THE GUY'S GALLERY 12:36 lol 12:36 ELIAS WON'T EVER GO AWAY 12:36 OH MY GOD WHY 12:36 ikr 12:36 it's horrible 12:36 THANKS FOR THAT NIGHTMARE FUEL 12:37 HIS FAVORITES 12:37 drawn in MS Paint ;) 12:37 also my mom randomly came in and saw the picture of zilo and a speedo and she was like, "who IS that man!??!?" 12:37 AND NOW SHE'S DANCING 12:37 WH- 12:37 WHAT 12:37 THE 12:37 LOL 12:37 LOL 12:37 OH MY GODDDD 12:37 AAA--AH-AH--AH--AH-A--HA-AH-H- 12:37 HIS FAVORITES THO 12:37 JUST 12:37 "Captured by Dead End" 12:37 OLD RIVALS 12:38 yeah 12:38 i'm on that part 12:39 there 12:39 there there 12:39 NOW THERE 12:39 there there sig-babby 12:39 WHAT 12:39 BABBY KILLER 12:39 done 12:40 NOW TO UPLOAD 14-19 12:40 NO, BUT WHAT? 12:40 siggy-babe 12:40 OKAY 12:40 babby büm 12:40 WHATTTT 12:40 LOL 12:40 ZAI 12:40 BÜM 12:40 THE U LOOKS LIKE A HAPPY FACE! :D 12:40 I'll listen to it when I'm done this one 12:40 GOD IT DOES 12:41 ü 12:41 The happy face 12:42 that u makes me happy : ) 12:42 Ü 12:42 : ) 12:42 SNORT 12:42 :) 12:43 ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. ARE YOU DONE YET>!?!?!. 12:43 OH MY GOD 12:43 x_x 12:44 ._. 12:44 ;) ;) 12:45 :| 12:45 :D 12:45 <3 12:45 <3 animated heart 12:45 :( 12:45 OH MY GOD 12:45 LINK'D 12:45 ;) 12:45 ;( 12:45 do not fret 12:45 ;D 12:45 :) 12:45 :D 12:45 okay 12:45 k 12:45 ;( this icon says so much 12:45 ;( 12:45 ;( 12:45 But I did alread :( 12:45 IT SMELLS LIKE RASPBERRIES 12:45 *already 12:45 :) 12:45 :( 12:45 flurgerblarhg 12:46 your guys' pain... it pains me to see you guys in pain... 12:46 THESE BLACKBERRIES ARE TERRIBLE!!!11!111 BLECH!?!!!.?!?!.?!, 12:46 NNSG BEST QUOTES 12:46 raspberries... 12:46 oh 12:46 ...raspberries... 12:46 raspberries... it raspberries my raspberry to see you guys in raspberries... 12:46 WHAT 12:46 LOL 12:46 wh- 12:46 lol 12:46 it makes sense 12:48 welp, I gotta walk the dogs now... anyways, bye guys :) 12:48 bai 12:48 bye 12:48 ok bye 12:48 c ya l8r :) 12:49 snort 12:49 snegon 12:49 I HAVE A GREAT SHARE TO SHARE WITH YOU GUYS 12:49 She'll be back. 12:49 wh- 12:49 yeah 12:49 I know she'll be back. 12:49 ;) 12:49 yeah 12:49 because SOON 12:49 WE GIVE IT OUR ALL 12:49 I'M ALMOST DONE WITH LIPSTICK TAILS LINEART 12:50 Y 12:50 YAAY 12:50 oh, the next video will probably be the saddest 12:51 okay 12:51 O..kay 12:51 SO WE WAIT UNTIL SIG'S COMES BACK 12:51 :D 12:51 yeah 12:51 because rho 12:51 There is an OS called "Tails" 12:51 seriously 12:51 WHAT 12:51 REALLY 12:51 https://tails.boum.org/ 12:51 what's an os 12:51 LOL 12:52 operating system 12:52 WELCOME TO CRAPPY FARTS, WHERE WE CUPCAKE YOU 12:53 look it up on urban dictionary 12:53 Cupcake 12:53 I don't think I want to 12:53 CUPCAKES THE FANFICTION 12:53 Okay, I'll explain it, then 12:53 oookaaaay 12:53 It where you grab your fart using your hand, and releasing it on someone's face 12:54 LOL WHAT 12:54 yep 12:55 FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER.. I'm cel-shading with the linework tool. ;) \ 12:55 LINEWORK TOOL? 12:56 I guess that's delectable then ;) 12:56 That's the only reason I use SAI 12:56 oh 12:56 YOU HAVE SAI? 12:56 SNOOORT I NEED THAT PROGRAM 12:56 YE 12:56 DID YOU BUY IT 12:56 I guess you can use a virtual machine or something 12:56 OR GET THE OH FREE VERSION 12:56 what 12:57 Meh, crack 12:57 TBH 12:57 what 12:57 WHAT 12:57 ... 12:57 WHAT??? 12:58 OOOKAAAAAY... 12:58 Only for windows tho 12:58 what do you mean "meh crack TBH" 12:58 wait Sai is only for Windows? Well then. 12:58 It means, tbh I use a crack 12:59 you use a crack? 12:59 what is that? 12:59 ..yyeeeaaahhh... 12:59 l( 12:59 ;( 12:59 ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE DRUH 12:59 *DRUGG 12:59 NO 12:59 *DRUG 12:59 OKAY 12:59 BECAUSE 12:59 YEAH 12:59 I MEAN THE CRACKED SOFTWARE 12:59 OHHH 12:59 I'M THAT HORRIBLE 12:59 SO THE SNORT FREE ONE 12:59 I'M SORRY 12:59 lol 12:59 yeah 12:59 it's fine 01:02 LOLOLOLOL 01:02 AAHH KNUCKLES NO 01:08 I think wikia hates my comp. XD 01:08 well that's snorty 01:08 yeah 01:09 wikia hates everything 01:09 Wikia glitches a lot 01:09 EVEN MY DOG IN A SANTA HAT 01:09 lol Error: Invalid time.